


What flavour ice cream are you?

by eliocentrica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliocentrica/pseuds/eliocentrica
Summary: A fortuitous encounter between Ron and Witch Weekly leads to Harry finding out what flavour ice cream he tastes like.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	What flavour ice cream are you?

It's past noon when Hermione emerges from Flourish and Blotts with a stack of boxes wrapped in red, gold and green bows, to Ron's dismay.

“Is all that really necessary, 'Mione?” Ron asks, even if he knows it's going to be the start of an argument.

Hermione glares at him, struggling to hold still the stack of boxes with her chin. “Since you said that I am better at buying Christmas presents for our friends, and you didn't bother coming shopping with me, I would think you have zero say in the matter!”

“Well, I was freezing out here waiting for you!” Ron gestures at the freezing wind blowing through Diagon Alley. The magazine in his hands flaps about.

“Have you never heard of Warming spells? You should try one!” Hermione counters making Ron wince. “Don't just stand there... help me carry some of these!”

Ron Vanishes the magazine and grabs a couple of boxes from the stack.

“And just what were you reading?” Hermione asks exasperated. He wasn't quick enough for her not to notice the cover.

“I was not _reading_ Witch Weekly!” Ron says defensively, “It was on the pavement and I picked it up to throw it away.”

Hermione snorts but she's distracted for a moment by Harry's (late) arrival for their meet up.

“Hey, Hermione! Alright, Ron?”

“Hi Harry!” the couple responds in unison.

“What's with Ron reading Witch Weekly anyway?” Harry asks grinning.

“I was _not_ reading Witch Weekly!” Ron protests at the same time as Hermione enquires “Harry, what flavour ice cream would Ron be?”

“What!?” Harry's face scrunches up in confusion.

“I was just wondering, if Ron were an ice cream, what flavour would he be? It seems Ron was reading about his personality from an article...” Hermione teases.

Ron's ears go red in an instant.

“Vanilla” Harry states, going along with Hermione's teasing.

She nods and asks “What about you, Harry?”

“I, uh...” Harry scratches the back of his head, puffing out a warm breath in the cold air.

“I reckon you would be chocolate, you know...” Hermione carries on with the conversation as if it's the most fascinating topic. “It's a favourite of everyone, just like you.” she concludes with a warm smile.

“Okay... Ron, what's my personality if I'm chocolate?” Harry asks smirking at his mate.

“I'm starving! Let's head on, shall we?” Ron starts forward, trying to distance himself from the conversation. He's followed suit by Hermione who finally decides to levitate her stack of boxes for the walk down the Alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

“I think you would be salted caramel...” a soft voice comes from behind Harry's back.

Harry turns around smiling to find Draco stepping out of the bookshop.

“When you first taste it, it's salty... but at the end it's sweet and sticky.” Draco explains, then his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick his lower lip.

Harry's blush from the freezing cold turns a darker shade.

“Meet you at your place tonight?” Draco asks, collecting a snowflake from Harry's hair. “I'd like a taste sample...” he adds, licking the melted snow off his index finger.

Harry glances at his friends, now they're almost at the archway leading out of Diagon Alley. “Yeah, come around at half eight, so you'll be just in time for dessert.”

Draco smirks and hides back into the bookshop at the same time as Ron shouts from afar “Harry, are you coming or what!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you found the old-couple bickering funny and the secret couple exchage adorable. Let me know what you think anyway. :)


End file.
